Blood Brothers
by Scumbag Sanctuary
Summary: Aioria, Kanon y Shaina cometieron un "pequeño" ilícito. A la mañana siguiente, Saga y Aioros se enteran de lo sucedido. Aioros está decidido a reñir a su hermano menor por lo ocurrido, pero ello dará lugar a una dura conversación que no habían tenido en 17 años.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Aioros se echó cama abajo con dificultad. La noche anterior había estado sacando cuentas hasta tarde, sin poder hacer que los números coincidieran. Algo así como a las 3 de la mañana se había dado por vencido y se había acostado. Casi sin haber despertado aún, bajó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie. Le costó trabajo abrir los ojos y dar un par de pasos. Al estirarse, le sonaron las vértebras.

Se dirigió a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, que era la única comida del día que no le costaba preparar. Aún así, estaba demasiado atontado como para tostar pan, de manera que prefirió tirar unos cornflakes en un tazón y echarles yogurt encima. Se llevó su flamante desayuno a la sala y encendió el televisor.

Fútbol, automovilismo, teletienda, bolsa de comercio, canal del congreso, dibujos animados, Hannah Montana, Noticias de la mañana. Se quedó en ese canal.

"Tenemos un boletín especial desde el Casino de Monte Carlo en la ciudad homónima. Se busca a tres criminales por, de alguna manera, lograr escapar del sitio con cuatrocientosmil euros obtenidos de forma ilegal en las mesas de juego del recinto.

A continuación se da una descripción de los malandrines: Un hombre de cabellera larga y traje fino, una rumbera, y un rubio vestido de chofer de limusina, del cual las cámaras de seguridad han logrado captar una imagen."

Vio aparecer un segmento de video. Y en él, a un sonriente Aioria que saludaba a la cámara. Escupió parte del cereal. Traó el resto y una ira explosiva comenzó a acumularse en su interior, hasta erupcionar en un potente:

-¡AIORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El cual inmediatamente lo dejó sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Diablos, con razón Shion pensó en mí como sucesor, no sabía que podía hacer eso. ¡Como sea! ¡Este se va a cagar!

Dicho lo cual, dejó el tazón de cereal y salió de su templo. Sólo la frescura del ambiente afuera le indicó que sólo estaba en calzoncillos, así es que se devolvió a vestirse. Volvió a salir de su templo y bajó a Leo a toda velocidad. Apenas pidió la autorización de rigor para cruzar por Escorpión, Libra y Virgo.

No encontró a Aioria en el templo de Leo. Se detuvo un poco a pensarlo y, por lo que decía el relato, más una imagen fugaz en la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad, se hizo una idea de quién podía ser el "hombre de cabellera larga y traje fino".

-La madre que parió a los gemelos. Saga me va a oír.

Se plantó en la entrada trasera del Templo de Géminis. El corazón le latía a todo lo que daba y los pensamientos pasaban raudos por su mente. Aioria estaba envuelto en un robo… ROBO. Podía ser inocente, TENÍA QUE SER INOCENTE. Y esos pelos azules sólo podían ser de una persona. Sí, sólo de una: de haber sido Saga, los cabellos habrían sido grises y el casino, hoy, también, pues la ceniza es gris. Kanon no siempre estaba en el templo, así es que más valía preguntar al verdadero dueño de casa por el paradero de su hermano, para poder aclarar los puntos como gente civiliz…

-¡SAGA DE GÉMINIS, SAL AHORA MISMO!

"Y de esto estaban hechas las pesadillas", pensó Saga, al interior de su casa, luego de ver también el informe en la televisión y teniendo en la sala de su templo tanto a Kanon como a Aioria, descansando después de la intensa noche anterior. Al oír el grito del alterado arquero a las afueras de su casa, se le terminó de helar la sangre. Las cosas se estaban yendo a pique a velocidades inefables.

Les dirigió al hermano y al inquilino miradas que, de poder hacerlo, les habrían partido en dos, y salió a la puerta a enfrentar a Aioros.

-Aquí estoy -dijo con voz la voz ronca y el aire reservado que lo caracterizaban.

Aioros contuvo el tono, intentando hablar con calma.

-¿Viste las noticias? ¿Dónde está tu hermano? -preguntó, pero pronto la furia le subió a la mirada.

-Ahí adentro -respondió, seriamente- _junto_ _con el tuyo_, esperando el juicio final -agregó en un tono especial-. Estaba por ahorcarlos a ambos cuando llegaste.

-¡Qué bueno! -exclamó el arquero en tono sarcástico, con una sonrisa sardónica antes de comenzar a colarse al interior del templo.

"Y la pesadilla tiene el descaro de meterse también en mi casa sin invitación alguna", pensó el anfitrión, antes de alterarse también en algo.

-¿Disculpa? -dijo, al plantársele en frente, interrumpiéndole el paso-. En **mi **terreno las cosas se hacen bajo **mis **términos, Aioros. ¿Crees que porque tu hermanito ha decidido ser un estúpido tienes el derecho de invadir mi potestad como si fueses un Dios, o es el ego que se te ha subido a la cabeza

Mientras tanto, Kanon y Aioria seguían en el desayunador, embobados con alguna estupidez en la televisión.

-La presentadora del clima estaba más buena el año pasado, ahora se ha dejado ir. Qué desperdicio -decía Kanon mientras se echaba algo a la boca, y el otro, somnoliento, asentía.

En tanto, afuera, Aioros seguía dando muestras de haber perdido su talante habitual.

-No qué va, hombre de Dios -le dijo a Saga-, esto no es invasión, me iré enseguida, yo nada más quiero ROMPERLE EL CUELLO A TU HERMANO por arrastrar al mío, pero así, en plan casual, de buen rollo -agregó entre sonrisas malintencionadas, tratando de asomarse hacia el templo, por sobre el hombro de Saga-. Kanon, ¿dónde estás? -decía con voz cantarina, cual película de terror.

Saga le bloqueaba el paso con el cuerpo cuan bien podía. Estaba furioso, sí; pero sus prioridades en este momento se reducían a eliminar inconvenientes antes de hacer control de daños, y Aioros, para variar, tenía la palabra "inconveniente" plasmada en toda la cara. Trataría de ser razonable por cuanto le durasen los ánimos, pero algo le decía que no sería por mucho.

-Te recuerdo que tu hermano es, a diferencia del mío, un Santo Dorado, -musitó lenta y articuladamente- y que tiene la completa facultad de quitárselo de encima si es lo que desea. Si Aioria ha entrado en los juegos de Kanon ha sido por gusto propio. No puedes culpar a mi hermano de la falta de juicio del tuyo.

Su cosmos tomó un aire amenazante de pronto; había una necesidad primal que le impelía a expulsar a este intruso de sus asuntos personales, colega o no.

-Ahora, por última ocasión, te insto a que te largues a tu casa y me dejes atender los asuntos de la mía. Kanon es mi problema, y si le pones un dedo encima, te juro por mi vida que te vas a arrepentir -dijo, con intensidad en la mirada, en el tono y en la falta de gestualidad corporal que acompañaba a sus palabras.

Al interior del Templo, el noticiero había sido abandonado por el canal de deportes. El resumen de algún partido de fútbol de la temporada absorbía la atención del Gemelo menor. Tras haberse terminado el contenido de su plato, Aioria miró el desayuno que se había servido Saga para luego marcharse. El olor a fruta fresca, el yogur, en definitiva no se podría desperdiciar; así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el plato y comenzó a devorar. Bostezaba de vez en vez adormilado mientras Kanon cambiaba la tele.

Afuera, Aioros se echó a reír. Una pequeña parte de su conciencia le decía que se estaba dejando llevar muy lejos por la ira, que debía retomar el control. Pero también otra parte le decía que ya estaba harto de comerse marrones ajenos, de manera que antes que tuviera que pagar platos rotos por los demás, haría algo esta vez.

-¿Vamos a jugar a "te recuerdo que"? -dijo aún entre risas-. Pues bueno -agregó, poniéndose serio de pronto-. Te recuerdo que tu hermano fue capaz de engañar a un dios Olímpico, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer con el hámster interior de mi hermano?. Y también te recuerdo que no tengo nada en especial que temer de una amenaza tuya. Te concedo que no tengo derecho a entrar en tu casa así como así. Mea culpa. Perdona, tengo la mala costumbre de alterarme cuando veo a un pariente cercano involucrado e identificado visualmente en un robo millonario. Supongo que es un defecto que me heredó mi madre -nuevas sonrisas sardónicas se le aparecían por el rostro y su fuero interno seguía diciéndole que ya era suficiente-. Dicho eso, ¿me dejarías pasar a patearle las bo… a conversar con tu hermano y de paso llevarme al mío?

-No -fue la tajante respuesta-. Me importa un comino si te intimido o no. Llévate a tu hermano y déjame a lidiar con el mío. No aceptaré nada más -dijo, manteniendo el tono firme, pero secretamente esperando no tener que recurrir a los puños; esto era ya demasiado para una sola mañana.

Aioros bufó de impaciencia y se quedó por algunos instantes respirando fuerte, como si lo estuvieran toreando. Dio un par de pasos indecisos. Indecisos entre lanzarse corriendo al interior de Géminis, lanzarse sobre Saga, lanzarse por un risco, o quedarse parado ahí y esperar. De pronto se preguntó por qué estaba tan alterado. El sabía que sus compañeros y su hermano le producían acidez con bastante frecuencia y que ya nada debía sorprenderlo. Pero le hervía la sangre, no sólo de rabias acumuladas, sino de ¿impotencia? Se había levantado con una opresión en el pecho, como si hubiese estado encerrado. Tal vez sólo era la contabilidad de los cojones la que le estaba pasando la cuenta -literalmente- y en ese caso, los habitantes de Géminis no tenían la culpa. Al menos no Saga. Debía calmarse.

-Te aconsejo que le pongas la correa más seguido a ese hermano tuyo -dijo.

"Mal, se suponía que no iba a agredir más", pensó, cerrando los ojos.

-Si tan sólo pudieras enviarme a mi hermano te lo agradecería -agregó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar más calmado.

Saga se limitó a asentir con cierta solemnidad, pausando un segundo para observarle fijamente como advirtiéndolo a no intentar nada raro antes de retirarse al interior de Géminis en busca del hermano ajeno. El humor sobrio del día se había ido por la cañería, y no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo en asuntos de leones y arqueros.

En el desayunador, Kanon se ocupaba en embutirse cuanto chuche le cabía en la boca directamente de la caja, ocasionalmente pausando a pasarse los bocados excesivos con un trago largo de cerveza. Rodó los ojos; realmente nunca había dejado de ser el niño mimado a quien había tenido que reñir él mismo en múltiples ocasiones. Ésta debería ser una más, y, esperaba él, la definitiva.

Pero para ello habría tiempo más tarde. Buscó a Aioria con la mirada, dirigiéndose directamente a él y colocándole una mano tensa en el hombro, con la ronca voz bañada en aquella ira contenida que sabía externar sin necesidad de más gestos físicos.

El león dorado tenía una sensación rara pero no le tomó importancia. Al menos no hasta que sintió la mano del gemelo mayor en el hombro que lo hizo sobresaltarse, su semblante no era del todo amigable, pero bueno era Saga, no es como si esperase otra reacción.

-Aioros te espera -dijo el dueño de casa.

Algo sí había diferente en Saga y luego de escucharlo mencionar a Aioros, de pronto se sintió como si el tiempo hubiera regresado 18 años atrás. Le miró confundido antes de asentir. Se terminó lo que quedaba en el plato y se giró hacia Kanon

-Aún tenemos que hablar de la repartición y eso, te buscaré más tarde -articuló Aioria, antes de mirar a Saga de reojo-. Gracias por el desayuno -murmuró y salió.

-Sí, sí, como sea -respondió Kanon, con aire despreocupado.

Se metió otro puñado de botanas a la boca, ignorando marcadamente al Leoncete. Se acomodó en el sillón con los brazos tras la nuca, poniéndose cómodo para dedicar algunas horas a hacer absolutamente nada. Por supuesto, se sobresaltó al ver la televisión apagarse de golpe.

Volteó a ver al hermano, una expresión de absoluta indignación plasmada en su rostro.

-Oye, ¡Estaba viendo es...! -tan pronto como abrió la boca, la cerró. Saga tenía ese aire intimidante rodeándole, aquél que no le veía desde hacía años ya. Tragó saliva, midiendo sus alrededores como un animal atrapado frente a un depredador.

De labios de Saga salió una sola frase.

-Tenemos que hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un viaje tan desgastante como lo fue Monte Carlo lo único que Aioria quería hacer era dormir, pero al parecer el mundo conspiraba para que ese día no pudiera tomarse su merecido descanso… o tal vez había sido mala idea quedarse en Géminis en lugar de seguir su camino hasta Leo. Frotándose los ojos para desperezarse, caminaba hacia la entrada del templo de los gemelos; mientras más se acercaba a su objetivo la sensación de que algo le revoloteaba en el estómago aumentaba. La mirada de Saga, la tensión en la forma en la que le tomó el hombro, más las palabras "Aioros te espera", no auguraban nada bueno. A lo lejos reconoció una silueta como la de su hermano, y sin más lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!

Aioros lo miró, dudando por unos momentos sobre qué debía decir o hacer. Ya le había caído como golpe en el hígado el saludo despreocupado de su hermano.

-Lo que sea -murmuró luego de aguantar la respiración un rato, con el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de confusión y extrañeza-. Supongo que no has visto las noticias, ¿o sí? -agregó en tono sombrío.

Dudando entre mirar o no mirar al hermano, enojarse de una vez o dejarlo para más tarde… en resumen, dudando de que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo, comenzó a subir lentamente los escalones hacia Cancer.

"Aioros actúa raro, ¿noticias? ¿y para qué quería ver las noticias?", pensó Aioria. El arquero había comenzado el ascenso y supuso lo mejor era seguirlo.

-Pues no -respondió-, estaba durmiendo hasta que Saga prendió la tele a todo volumen, ni se entendía de qué hablaban. Kanon le cambió a los deportes después así que… -dejó su frase inconclusa y se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia.

-Por supuesto que no las viste -murmuró Aioros, mirando a su hermano de reojo con expresión poco amable-. Hubo un robo -agregó, con voz clara, aunque cansada-, un robo cuantioso en el Casino de Montecarlo. Fue protagonizado por tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de ellos fue captado directamente por las cámaras.

Su voz sonaba tranquila y casi alegre, es decir, estaba volviendo a ser irónico, sonreía, como si lo que decía fuera lo más trivial del mundo.

-¡Deathmask, paso! -exclamó en la entrada de Cancer y al escuchar una confirmación nada agradable desde dentro, comenzó a atravesar el templo del cangrejo-. Es realmente una mala suerte para aquellos delincuentes el que un miembro de la banda haya sido captado por las cámaras, ¿no te parece? -continuó-. Por lo demás, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los testigos sean interrogados y comiencen a salir detalles como el acento de los criminales, que puede dar pistas acerca de su procedencia. Un casino tan famoso como Montecarlo ya debe tener incorporados sistemas de identificación biométrica y, de momento, sólo se han exhibido en las noticas las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. Quien sabe si algún cliente se tomó alguna fotografía en la que puedan aparecer los delincuentes. La persecución de crímenes económicos a veces es más exhaustiva que la de otros delitos. Por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? -terminó preguntando, cuando ya salían de Cancer.

Aioria le siguió el paso como pudo, no cayó en cuenta siquiera de cuándo cruzaron el templo del cangrejo. El arquero tenía su completa atención. "_Así que de esto se trataba_". No era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones de Aioros con todo ese cuento de las noticias. Endureció el gesto mientras escuchaba atento, y entonces sí, tras una gran bocanada de aire, ya en la entrada de su templo, encaró a su hermano mayor.

-Para empezar, no fue un robo, la "banda" era un grupo de amigos que fueron a apostar, obtuvieron ese dinero legalmente, si estos tipos tienen habilidades que les ayudan en el proceso, quién les culpa. Cada quién lo hace a sus posibilidades. Segunda, si alguien debería hacer una investigación es sobre el montón de juegos arreglados en Monte Carlo y que no respetan su promoción de "todo lo que pueda comer". Y por última, qué más da si alguno salió en cámaras, para fines prácticos ninguno de nosotros existimos.

Aioros emitió un profundo suspiro.

-Así es que lo admites… al menos eso es un avance -dijo, bajando la cabeza con cansancio, para luego alzarla con nuevas energías-. Admites haber usado tus capacidades en algo que no ponía en juego ni tu vida ni la de los demás. Las usaste en beneficio propio -tragó saliva, sentía la cara y los ojos calientes-. Para obtener… dinero… Si no existimos, ¿para qué diablos queremos dinero? ¿Para qué podríamos desear ensuciar nuestras manos y mancillar nuestro nombre y nuestro honor por dinero?

El dueño del templo lo miró directamente, sin inmutarse demasiado.

-No me malentiendas, el que no existamos para el mundo en general no significa que no tengamos necesidades. Dinero es una de las que más nos urge como bien te has encargado de repetir desde que eres contador. Sí, fui a a ese casino con Kanon y con Chona y sí, no pude evitar "pronosticar" ciertos movimientos para poner las cosas a mi favor, tanto mis ojos como mi cuerpo están demasiado entrenados para obviarlo. ¿Y? ¿Al final no es el objetivo de esos lugares?, ¿ganar o perder? Ganamos mucho, pero no es como si realmente un monto así le afecte a ese lugar corrompido. Además, ¿a este punto no hemos hecho cosas más denigrantes? Ya nos han usado antes para equilibrar las finanzas en el Santuario. ¿Y qué si esta vez hice algo para mi?

-No debemos usar nuestras habilidades en la vida cotidiana, no está bien -respondió Aioros luego de mover la cabeza de lado a lado -. No las obtuvimos para eso, al menos no para nuestro propio beneficio y menos para obtener dinero de manera fraudulenta. ¿Para qué puedes necesitar tanto dinero? Te he visto manejar cifras ya lo suficientemente grandes, vamos que me regalaste un diamante de varios miles de euros… Y ahora, verte envuelto en un asunto así no es digno de un caballero dorado, es poco honorable.

-Honorable… -arrastró el hermano menor con lentitud.

Aioria bajó la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro deliberando entre darle la razón o simplemente salir huyendo. Se sentía de nuevo como un chiquillo siendo sermoneado por ese hermano que tanto adoraba, "el perfecto Santo de Sagitario".

"No le escuches", resonó la voz en su cabeza.

-Ya sé que no debo ver por mi bien propio y que no fue la mejor manera de conseguir dinero, pero tampoco creo que sea algo tan terrible. No voy a decirte para qué necesito el dinero, no me importa que pienses que son impulsos egoístas…

Cerró los ojos, como si sólo él entendiera su verdad.

-Aunque tienes razón -cedió luego de suspirar pesadamente-. No soy un digno caballero dorado. Nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré. Mi sola existencia siempre fue una ofensa para la orden, aún cuando cumplía con los estatutos impuestos.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada se tornó dura, exigente y también autoflagelante.

- Aún así, siempre intenté ser un Santo honorable, por ti, para preservar el tuyo… aunque todo fuera en vano. Ahora estás vivo y eres "El más grande de los héroes"… supongo que ya no es necesario fingir… fingir que soy como tú… ¿Te has preguntado porque casi nunca porto mi armadura? -dijo, luego de una pausa-. Ni siquiera en aquellos tiempos cuando todos los días peligraba mi vida. Porque nunca me sentí digno de ella. Vaya caballero dorado que tienes por hermano…

Aioros lo escuchó en silencio, un poco descolocado por lo que acababa de oír.

-Bueno… Si querías apartarte del tema, vaya que lo lograste… ¿en serio te sientes así? -remató, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado, en el corazón dibujándose la punzada del hermano protector.

Aioria, por su parte, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Sólo cayó en cuenta de sus palabras en el momento en que salían de su boca. Por supuesto que se sentía así, habían heridas que no cerraban, pero se aferraba tanto en dejarlas atrás que no creía lo que acababa de decir.

-No importa, lo siento -murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos-. Volvamos a donde estábamos.

-No… no puedo -musitó el hermano, aún decodificando-. ¡Rayos! Había venido pensando en un buen sermón todo este rato, pero creo que se me olvidó. Quiero decir… Aioria, esto es grave… Y sí importa que digas que no te sientas digno de la armadura… ¿Por qué podrías sentirte así?

En esos instantes de silencio, un pensamiento lo hizo ponerse mohíno: "Gran Héroe. Dijo gran Héroe. ¿Por qué lo dijo? Se lo he escuchado a quienes han estado más enojados conmigo, no a mi propio hermano… diablos."

El caballero de Leo se encogió de hombros nuevamente, en un gesto adolescente.

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar y dudo que quieras escucharlo, Aioros. Sólo olvida lo que dije – replicó y se adentró al templo.

El mayor ya no sabía qué pensar, mientras seguía al hermano al interior del templo. No estaba cómodo con lo que Aioria había dicho, pero a su vez regresaba el recuerdo de lo que los convocaba y… otros recuerdos. El enojo y la desconfianza regresaban_._

-¿Es que has dicho esto para tratar de evadir la responsabilidad en lo ocurrido? -preguntó, alzando una ceja-. No sería la primera vez en que tratas de manipularme o desviar mi atención y más en un tema como éste, en que una irresponsabilidad tuya puede ponernos a todos en una situación difícil por una causa bastante innoble.

-Ya sé que soy tu dolor de cabeza, Aioros -se volvió el León, violentamente, al llegar a la sala-. Pero no estoy evadiendo nada. Te dije que continuarás con tu increíble sermón sobre lo mucho que te decepciono y te negaste a hacerlo. Pero anda te escucho -agregó, recuperando la calma de quien se contiene-. Soy un manipulador, irresponsable, innoble, indigno… continúa.

-No, continúa tú -replicó Aioros, sentándose-. Continúa tú, que lo estás haciendo muy bien -el tono irónico regresaba y se teñía de una agresividad más directa-. No veo el punto en hacerte tanto la víctima, pero tú dale, me ahorras trabajo. Que eres mi dolor de cabeza, aprobado, irresponsable, manipulador, aprobado. ¿Qué más vas a agregar? ¿Que me das vergüenza y que no sé por qué gasto mis energías en ti? ¿Qué más crees que voy a decir? Anda, porque de sermoneador, de pronto paso a ser el sermoneado y fíjate que no es el primer sermón que recibo en el último tiempo y en la última semana, ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Se volvió a mirar a otro lado, pero en seguida arremetió.

-Claro, me gustaría más que me dijeras qué pretendes hacer ahora, para solucionar esto… o tal vez pretendas permanecer tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero dale, te escucho, escucharé lo que sea que tengas que decir, nada más habla claro.

Un brillo violento abrió los ojos de Aioria de par en par, auqnue aún habló con calma.

-¿Qué quieres que solucione? -dijo en tono firme y buen volumen-. ¿Y por qué razón no permanecería tranquilo? Soy un irresponsable, después de todo. Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en que te avergüenzo, y que no tendrías nada que hacer aquí ahora. Y no Aioros, no me estoy haciendo la víctima, no te estoy manipulando. Si no ahondo en el tema del que tu quieres hablar es porque no tengo nada más que decir, son mis problemas, dudo que alguien de con este lugar y si eso pasa pues no hay nada que hacer más que estar aquí y dar la cara y… O pero espera, eso no suena a mi, olvide que soy sólo la deshonra de la orden y de tu sangre… No no debería decir eso o pensarás que de nuevo me victimizo.

Su entrecejo arrugado llegaba a dolerle. Nunca había mirado a su hermano con emociones tan violentas bulléndole en la sangre. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo en frente cuando él le suscitara tales emociones.

-Porque eso es todo lo que soy, ¿no? -arremetió- Claro… ¿Pero qué podrías saber tú al respecto?… ¿Qué podrías saber tú respecto a mi? Ni siquiera me conoces, finges conocerme, finges saber quién soy. Y yo te he dejado fingir que soy el mismo niño que conociste alguna vez. Pues ese niño hace 17 años que ya no existe, Aioros.

Aioros reaccionó como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Cerró los ojos, alzó la cabeza, tragó y volvió a ubicarse en el lugar en donde estaba: estaba en el templo de Leo, custodiado por su hermano, el caballero dorado de Leo, de veintitantos años de edad.

-Por supuesto que no sé nada de este hombre que tengo al frente -dijo, lentamente-. No vi al niño convertirse en ese hombre. Ni tampoco vi la fuerza en este mundo capaz de hacer creer a ese hombre que yo podría avergonzarme de él. Sin embargo eso piensas, ¿no? -dijo poniéndose de pie. Los ojos le ardían nuevamente-. Que me siento tan pagado de mi imagen de héroe de los héroes, que no encajas en mis estándares y por tanto me avergüenzas. ¡Eso es lo que piensan todos! ¡Que me arrogaré el derecho de venir con mi justicia de ángel vengador a destruirlos! Si supieran…

Parte de su fuero interno le decía que se calmara, pero no podía dejar de escuchar en el eco de las palabras de su hermano, otras voces que sí habían conseguido herirle en el último tiempo: Saga, Mu, el patriarca, la propia Seika. Apretó los puños y dio un par de pasos, antes de pararse y señalar a Aioria con el dedo.

-No, pedazo de imbécil. No me avergüenzas. Lo dije como trampa y caíste. Una sola vez me sentí avergonzado de ti, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando levantaste tus puños contra la persona más sagrada. Pero eso ya pasó. Y si, de hecho, me siento orgulloso… no, orgulloso no es la palabra correcta, uno se siente orgulloso de las cosas que hace por sí mismo, pero yo no tuve la oportunidad de hacer nada a este respecto… Si de algo me siento contento, es del caballero dorado en que te convertiste, sin mi. Que digas que no sientes lo mismo y que actúes como si no tuvieras presente esa hoja de ruta, simplemente… me desconcierta, pero qué mas da. No es mi orgullo o mi areté heroica la que está en juego.

Bajó el brazo. Y comenzó a preguntarse si tendría el valor de seguir adelante con lo que venía.

Aioria miró a su hermano mientras intentaba encajar todas las palabras que había escuchado. Había miles de cosas amontonándose en su cabeza y no sabía exactamente con cual empezar. Bajó la mirada intentando calmarse y buscar cómo continuar.

-Aioros, tú eres MI héroe. No sé qué carajos quieres decir con todo eso, yo… yo no creo que estés actuando como nada más que tú mismo -fue diciendo, lentamente, como divagando, helado ante lo que había escuchado-. Pero aceptémoslo hermano, lo que tú eres es Grande… aún así… si yo he pensado esas cosas no es por lo que tú eres, es por mi… Yo… yo siempre quise ser como tú… siempre quise seguir tus pasos… siempre quise escuchar esas palabras de ti y realmente sentirme merecedor de ellas. Pero la verdad es que desde… desde que moriste… no hice más que fallarte… Es curioso que menciones ese día, lo de Athena, esa vez… fue sólo la culminación de un montón de errores… y aún ahora… Lo siento, hermano.

Un dolor agudo en el pecho. Aioros sabía que el hermano se sentía orgulloso de él. Declaraba no ser más el niño que él había dejado atrás, pero aquello no había cambiado: recordaba al niño que caminaba a su costado, que lo miraba hacia arriba con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos y que le hablaba a quien quisiera escucharlo de lo grandioso que era su hermano mayor. Siempre el sólo pensar en lo que pasó con ese niño después de que el hermano mayor ya no caminó más a su lado le encogía el corazón. Y prefería no pensarlo. Sólo unos meses atrás había logrado reconciliarse con lo sucedido 17 años atrás. Pero no con lo sucedido durante esos 17 años.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Me pides perdón, a mí? Aioria, yo… por favor, siéntate -dijo, confuso, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en el sillón y pasarse la mano por la cara con cansancio. El joven le obedeció-. De acuerdo, dejaremos lo que ha pasado ahora a un lado… Y… -suspiró, tratando dificultosamente de ordenar lo que iba a decir-. Hermano… Yo no soy un héroe, ni soy grande… ni creo que haya manera en que tú pudieras fallarme cuando yo fui el que…

Se interrumpió bruscamente y bajó la cabeza.

Aioria sentía el corazón agitado. El tono en que Aioros le hablaba lo mantenía en alerta. ¿Que no era un héroe? ¿Que no era Grande? Yluego lo escuchó callar de pronto, no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver a dónde quería llegar.

-Tú salvaste a Athena -dijo con firmerza, aprovechando el repentino silencio-. Aún cuando todo estaba en tu contra, la protegiste superando incluso tu propia… muerte. Eso te hace un héroe. Tú has cuidado de mi desde que nací, las cosas que me enseñaste, los valores que me inculcaste, tu forma de ser… todo lo que tú eres, Aioros, te hace MI héroe -remató, recalcando aquello que quería que quedara más claro.

Las fuerzas le fallaron para continuar y bajó la cabeza, la mirada triste, llena de culpa.

-Y aún así… lo olvidé -murmuró-. Te renegué, luché con todas mis fuerzas por dejar de parecerme a ti, por sacarte de mi, porque dejaran de pensar que era como tú. Trate de olvidar todas tus palabras… y mira cómo terminé, levantando mis puños contra la misma Diosa. ¿Qué clase de caballero puede ser digno de su armadura si se olvida de los ideales que debe seguir, si dice odiar a la única persona que lo amó? ¿Qué clase de caballero no puede reconocer la verdad?

Pausó mientras remojaba con su lengua sus labios secos, en un intentó de detener las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Te llamé traidor, escupí tu nombre, deseé no tener tu sangre por mis venas… aunque fuese por segundos de debilidad, pero lo hice…

-Aioria, Aioria, por favor -dijo, haciendo gestos con la mano, tratando de que el hermano se callara-. Aioria, tú sólo hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir. No estarías aquí si no hubieses estado dispuesto a renegar de mí. Y… si deseaste de corazón no estar… no… no ser mi hermano, estabas en tu derecho.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Aioria era sólo un niño entonces, un niño que se vio forzado a defenderse solo y que encima arrastraba hasta hoy la culpa. Un nudo apareció en su garganta, pero prefirió hablar antes de que la angustia se lo impidiera. Tenía que "dejarlo salir" como le había dicho Seika, meses atrás.

-¿Cómo ibas a saber? No… me despedí de ti. No te expliqué lo que había ocurrido. No creo que nadie te lo dijera. ¿Qué más ibas a pensar? Tu héroe te abandonó, Aioria… Te dejé atrás… y desde entonces nadie te enseñó lo que era pertenecer a esta orden. Supongo que no tengo ningún derecho a reñirte por faltar a tus deberes, ¿no?

Le otorgó una sonrisa triste, los ojos cubiertos de un velo rojo y húmedo.

"¿Que estaba en mi derecho?" Aioria negó insistentemente. NO, él lucho por años por no dejarse llevar, sin importar cuánto lo lastimaran, él debió aguantar. Pero era tan cobarde que decidió huir, fue tan débil que se rindió. Eso era lo que no se perdonaba.

Estaba a punto de interrumpir para callar a su hermano, cuando las palabras "no te expliqué lo que había ocurrido", "te deje atrás" le resonaron con más fuerza. Se recordó a sí mismo tratando de entender tantas veces el por qué, tratando de encontrar cualquier indicio… Cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas se escaparon.

-No es excusa -soltó con la voz ronca, no muy seguro si las palabras eran para su hermano o para él mismo-. No te niego que hubiese sido más fácil saber por qué, que muchas veces deseé que me guiarás… pero no fue tu culpa… yo no te culpo, Aioros. Hiciste lo que debías… pero en ese entonces, fui muy idiota para verlo.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Fue instalarse justo frente al hermano, porque la sensación era igual a la de confortarlo cuando era un niño: un día difícil de entrenamiento, encontrarse al gato frustrado por algo, arrodillarse para quedar a su nivel, y hablarle a la cara.

-De idiota, nada, Aioria -murmuró-. Eras un niño y los niños deben ser protegidos, no torturados. No… no puedo siquiera imaginar lo que sufriste y en todo este tiempo, tu supuesto héroe tampoco ha tenido el valor de preguntar. Yo… lo siento tanto. Daría cualquier cosa porque no hubieses tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero… no pude hacer nada -una lágrima corrió recta por su mejilla y comenzó a moquear-. Aioria, yo sé lo que es… la impotencia. Todos aquellos que, con buenas o malas intenciones, me han llamado héroe desde que la verdad salió a la luz, no saben que aquella noche estuvo llena de cualquier cosa, menos de heroicidad. A cada paso que daba, mis manos estaban más atadas y eso se parece más a ser una víctima sacrificial que un héroe. He podido verlo más claramente ahora. Y si tú, siendo un niño, fuiste víctima de quienes te decían una y otra vez que yo era un traidor y acabaste por aceptarlo, por favor no te culpes -sus palabras sonaban cálidas a pesar de su contenido.

Aioros alzó la mano para alcanzar el rostro del hermano. Eran niños de nuevo, no había vergüenza alguna en acariciarle. El corazón del gato, había latido con fuerza al verlo adoptar esa postura tan familiar que creyó había quedado enterrada hacia muchos años. Aioria no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas ya corrían libremente hasta que sintió la caricia de su hermano sobre su rostro. Había olvidado lo que se sentía ser reconfortado de esa manera, se vio reducido a un niño de 7 años que se abalanzó a su hermano mayor para llorar en su pecho. Aioros lo abrazó con fuerza, pero cerró los ojos con lentitud, dejando caer otras lágrimas con expresión serena, estoica. Respiró profundo, pues aquello escenificaba lo que alguna vez, sin su cuerpo físico creyó ver años atrás. Ver al niño rechazado llorar a solas y no tener brazos con los cuales rodearlo. No cualquiera tenía el privilegio de una segunda oportunidad como ésta. Se sintió agradecido por ella cuando besó los cabellos del hermano.

-Así hubieras salvado a ese bebé por accidente, yo estaría orgulloso -dijo luego de un rato y soltó una leve risa, para luego separarse de él-. No… no todo fue tan malo… -agregó con la voz aún conmovida, antes de dar un largo suspiro-. Tenía gente a mi lado, y conocí otras más como Marin -se vio obligado a incrementar su sonrisa-. Así que tampoco debes sentirte culpable por mi… ni por las tonterías que hago -agregó en un murmullo, para luego intentar limpiarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

Su hermano se limitó a asentir y a escucharlo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso -murmuró, la voz aún quebrada e inestable y sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Y sobre las tonterías que haces -agregó, tratando de rehacerse al ponerse de pie-. Por Zeus, Aioria, hay cosas que ya están mal para la gente normal y que son aún peores si las hacemos nosotros. Por favor, piénsalo.

Sonaba tranquilo, pero por dentro comenzaba a dibujarse una suerte de melancolía que vendría a llenar el lugar que la culpa ocupaba en su corazón. No sabía a qué atribuirlo, pero una buena sonrisa era siempre un buen lugar tras el cual ocultar ese tipo de sentimientos. Y sabía que Aioria lo observaba hacer todo acopio de voluntad para recomponerse. Sí, Aioria sabía bien que tras esa postura serena aún había mucho más, pero ya habían dado el paso más importante: sacar su sentir y emitir perdones tácitos. No tenía caso seguirse torturando. Ahora las cosas sólo necesitaban tiempo para sanar.

Aioria se obligó a marcar más su sonrisa, con los ojosy la cara rojos.

-Te prometo que la siguiente vez que vayamos a Monte Carlo evitaré las cámaras… y los buffets -dijo, riendo con entusiasmo-. Es broma, es broma. Si dan con nosotros afrontaré lo que venga, quizá usamos "trucos" pero todas las apuestas fueron en forma, no pueden demostrarnos lo contrario… -cambió su sonrisa por una expresión más seria-. Sé que no es ese precisamente el punto… Voy a pensar más mis acciones

Inhaló profundamente antes de agregar algo como:

-Pero tú…debes dejar de preocuparte tanto o te saldrán más canas.

-¿Y tengo una novia joven por la cual aparentar, no? -replicó sonriendo esta vez con casi completa sinceridad-. No te preocupes, comencé a sacarme las canas, no nos miran raro por la calle.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes observando a Aioria. Aspiró el contenido de su nariz una última vez y suspiró antes de hablar.

-Me alegra oír que vas a pensarte mejor las cosas. No hay mejores manos en las que te podría dejar que las tuyas propias, en caso de que me pierdas de vista de nuevo.

Se atrapó diciendo aquello, sin saber exactamente el motivo, pero tenía que ver con la sensación de congoja con la que se había levantado y con la melancolía que sobrevino ahora al alivio. Las palabras de Aioros tomaron por sorpresa a su hermano, aunque éste no dejó que su semblante cambiara. Además no hubo tiempo, el arquero sacudió la cabeza antes de que pasara a mayores, no era en absoluto el momento para decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Quiero decir -articuló-, ver el hombre en el que te has convertido será seguramente un gran espectáculo. ¡Es más! -agregó con repentino entusiasmo-. Cuando el Patriarca vuelva, si no viene con ganas de matarnos a todos por alguna razón, podemos pedirle permiso para un duelo de entrenamiento, en regla: armadura y habilidades especiales. Siento que me oxido a pasos agigantados en estos tiempos de paz, cuando en mis años mozos tuve que usar esas habilidades bastante seguido. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te arriesgas a recibir la pateadura en el trasero de tu vida?

El ánimo del caballero de Sagitario parecía haber tomado un nuevo giro. Debía reconocérselo, seguramente no era fácil.

-Aioros -soltó el hermano menor en un tono más serio del que hubiese gustado denotar-, hay muchas cosas que no cambian, pero es cierto que ya no soy el mismo niño de antes… ya no me dan miedo las tormentas, me como todos los vegetales, no olvido lavarme detrás de las orejas, ni cepillarme los dientes antes de dormir, ya no necesito correr a tu templo luego de un mal día o… -carraspeó-. Sé cocinar mejor que tú, y estoy apunto de casarme con una hermosa mujer que me ama…

El gato sonreía con autosuficiencia y vanidad y el hermano hacía más o menos lo mismo. Las sonrisas malvadas viajaban de un rostro al otro.

-Pero lo más importante -continuó Aioria-, me convertí en el caballero dorado más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Después de que acabe contigo no sabrás lo que te golpeó. Hermanito, te vas a arrepentir tanto de esto. Pero me encantará ser yo quien te patee el trasero a ti.

-Oh, tienes tanto que aprender, mi joven Padawan… ¿lo dije bien? -respondió Aioros-. Las vi el otro día, no tenía idea que Darth Vader fuera el padre de Luke, realmente no sé si me impactó más eso, o que Leia besara a su hermano.

Aioria lo miró desvariar, divertido de su ir y venir de palabras. Eso le recordaba que le debía a cierto borrego sin cejas un maratón en su casa, ya luego verían eso

-¡Como sea! -dijo al fin Aioros, pasándose la mano por la cara-. Esperaré ese duelo con ansias. Será la finalización de un trabajo… inconcluso -el hermano mayor sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo también esperaré ese duelo… -comenzó a decir el león, pero fue interrumpido.

-Me marcho -dijo el arquero con resolución-. No te metas en más problemas… Y… NO VUELVAS A PENSAR EN LA VIDA QUE ME AVERGÜENZO DE TI O ME AVERGONZARÉ DE VERAS.

-No lo haré… te quiero Aioros -murmuró al tiempo que chocaba amistosamente su puño contra el brazo del mayor-. Será mejor que también me vaya, olvidé mi gorro nuevo en géminis…

-Yo también te quiero, gato idiota -le sonrió-. Por favor piénsatelo dos o tres o cien veces antes de seguirle la corriente a Kanon, ¿de acuerdo? Ese personaje… -movió la cabeza de lado a lado, pensativo; Kanon era un tipo complejo, los gemelos eran tipos complejos-. Cautela, Aioria, por favor. Me voy a terminar los cálculos que no pude terminar anoche.

Aioria rió al escuchar las advertencias sobre el gemelo menor

-La tendré, la tendré. ¡Qué termines pronto! y si necesitas ayuda o dinero… ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Aioros hizo un gesto de mano al despedirse y su hermano lo vio subir escaleras hasta que se perdió de su vista y entonces sí se giró para comenzar el descenso a géminis. Sólo esperaba que el drama hubiese acabado allá también. Ese gorro de verdad le gustaba.


End file.
